


Comfortable With You

by sherlockpond



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Jack, Fluff and Smut, Ianto's a Power Top, Idiots in Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockpond/pseuds/sherlockpond
Summary: Ianto's a completely different person in the bedroom as oppose to when he's at work.Jack's absolutely fine with that.[Set during the early part of Series 2.]
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 6
Kudos: 129





	Comfortable With You

**Author's Note:**

> Wowee it's been a while. Boy howdy, I've got like 100 WIP's that need my attention and here I am churning out porn like a bad, dingy underground cinema in Soho.
> 
> If you're looking for porn with a bit of feeling, I'm hoping you'll feel like you've struck gold!
> 
> Enjoy Jack enjoying Ianto.
> 
> Thanks to princessoftheworlds for beta-ing!

Jack loves this feeling, when Ianto really  _ goes for it _ .

After a full day of work, hours of foreplay and beautiful, palpable tension; soft touches, a subtle hand on Ianto’s lower back, Ianto leaning  _ a little _ too close when he’s pointing out signatures, his breath catching on the exposed skin of Jack’s neck. It had been a testing day for them both, so much so that upon arriving at Ianto’s flat, they’d all but crashed together like they were magnetised - hands scrabbling at clothes, hair and erogenous zones. 

Jack lies spread out across the bed, after all clothing has finally been divulged and bodies prepped - with Ianto, gorgeous and beautiful Ianto, above him, eyes screwed shut and absolutely going for it like a man possessed. Jack tries to keep his eyes open as much as he can but it’s difficult when someone so beautiful is working him so close towards an impending orgasm, Jack desperately tries to stay lucid because he doesn't want to miss  _ any _ of it. The way Ianto’s face shifts between absolute pleasure and like he’s scratching an itch that’s just out of reach - Jack revels in it, the power of being so  _ wanted _ and  _ needed _ , that in itself is enough to get Jack off if he just lies back and takes the thorough fucking. 

Jack considers how Ianto’s so put-together at work, he’s precise and careful. But in bed, when he really lets go, he’s ferocious and selfish sometimes. Jack bites his lip and tightens the circle of his legs around the younger man’s waist, locking his ankles tighter in the shallow of Ianto’s back and Jack gasps audibly when Ianto hits the spot he’s been dreaming about all day. Apparently it’s a shared experience because Ianto chokes and his hips stutter. Jack thinks it’s all over for a split second but Ianto hangs his head and carries on, letting out small, gorgeous noises that Jack thinks are like music. His hair damp from excursion, normally neat it hangs in loose strands like a curtain as he fucks Jack like he was born to do it.

“ _ Christ _ , Jack,” Ianto pants, hips pistoning, when he lifts his head there’s sweat glistening across the bridge of his nose.

It’s almost like a religious experience, being underneath Ianto like this. Letting him take what he wants. Ianto’s by no means a selfish man generally, and watching him go completely feral sends a thrill down Jack’s spine.

“You’re doing so well,” Jack whispers, reaching to thread his fingers through Ianto’s hair. Ianto’s head slumps again and he bites his lip, hip thrusts growing sharper and more pointed “I love seeing you like this, taking what you need.”

Ianto whines and he pulls back onto his knees and collects Jack’s legs under each arm and changes the angle again. Jack lets out a long moan as Ianto really goes for it, gyrating in circles before a particularly deep thrust that sends an ache across Jack’s hips - he knows he’ll feel it later and he loves the idea of being reminded of this moment where it’s just the two of them lost in one another.

Jack comes back to himself a few seconds later and shifts so his legs hook over Ianto’s shoulders. 

Taking this as a positive sign, Ianto leans over Jack and hammers home, bending Jack in half.

“ _ God _ ,” Ianto says, burying his face in Jack’s shoulder “so fuckin’ good,”

It’s a multitude of things that sets Jack off, the bed hitting the wall, the mattress protesting below, Ianto’s breath in his ear and the whisper of dirty words. Jack can feel his impending orgasm building, his legs stiffen, shake and his breathing gets more ragged and his toes curl at an almost painful angle but it’s _ utter heaven _ . 

“ _ Ianto _ \- - I - - I’m about- shit,  _ shit - Ianto!” _ Jack shouts, squeezing his eyes shut. 

His cock goes off like a streamer, spurting come across his own chest, the intensity so powerful he feels his toes tingle and lights dance behind his closed eyelids. Jack feels his head go light and slightly dizzy from a lack of oxygen, for the first time in his life he thinks this might be the orgasm that kills him; but it’s so deliciously drawn-out that he can feel his whole body, every nerve ending, fizzling and sparking. Goosebumps erupt across his skin and his poor, spent dick desperately tries to leak at the sheer erotica of the situation. As orgasms go, it’s in Jack’s top five (although he won’t realise this until the following morning).

Ianto grins in a near-malicious way and reaches for the headboard, gripping firmly, before he ruthlessly pounds into Jack once, twice, then a third time before letting out a long, drawn out groan as he fills Jack up with his come; his lizard brain relishing as he stakes his claim inside Jack - hips twitching as he draws out the last few thrusts. He keels forward, pressing dry, clumsy kisses to wet skin.

The pair lie, entangled, for what feels like hours. Ianto’s chest heaving, his body slippery with perspiration. Jack’s legs slip from Ianto’s shoulders and he wraps his arms around Ianto, presses a kiss to his sweaty temple.

“You’re amazing,” he says reverently, he feels Ianto smile into his skin.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” he mutters dryly.

Jack reaches up and massages the back of Ianto’s neck and feels the younger man give an appreciative sigh.

“If you keep doing that we’re going to end up getting stuck together,” Ianto says, lifting his heavy head to look Jack in the eye.

“Mmm, speaking of which,” Jack says, shifting his hips and wincing “everyone’s least favourite bit,”

Ianto wrinkles his nose as he draws himself out from Jack’s used hole, his dick desperately twitching as he looks at the mess he’s made. The pair shift, Ianto dispels those thoughts as his functional brain comes back online; quickly and efficiently reaches for a flannel on the bedside table and cleans up before collapsing next to Jack and pillowing his head on the older man’s chest.

“We’re good, yeah?” Ianto says quietly.

Jack looks down at Ianto quizzically “Yeah, of course. Why?”

Ianto tries to look nonchalant but fails spectacularly “You didn’t look like you were really into it tonight. Not like you are normally. Quieter,”

Shaking his head, Jack rolls his eyes “Ianto, I think I just ascended to a higher plain. Stop worrying so much,”

The younger man shifts until he’s looking down at Jack, propped up on one elbow.

“Are you sure?”

Jack huffs “ _ Yes _ ,”

Ianto reaches for Jack’s hand and threads their fingers together, holds up the joined hand for them both to see.

“I never thought…,” he starts, before trailing off. 

Jack doesn’t rush him, he doesn’t say anything, just lets Ianto mull things over in his head for a few minutes before the right words come to him.

He coughs and then tries “I never imagined... that I’d end up with…,”

Jack arches an eyebrow “A man?”

Ianto lets out a huff “ _ No. _ Not that. But...it just never occurred to me that it would be possible to feel so equal in a relationship,” he pauses “I’ve always felt a step behind, or a step ahead.  _ Too _ in love, not in love  _ enough _ . But with you,” he takes his hand back and props himself up so he’s leaning over Jack “I feel like we’re on the same page,”

Jack smiles and uses his free hand to put a finger under Ianto’s chin and tilts the younger man’s lips to his own. It’s soft, gentle. Nothing in comparison to the rough fucking of less than ten minutes before. They break apart and the air between them is thick.

“Good,” Jack says simply. 

Ianto scoffs and leans down for another kiss, this one’s heavier, headier - the air in Jack’s lungs disappears, not that he needs it, and when they break apart Ianto’s got a small smile on his face.

“I wanted to say something else,” Ianto confesses, Jack feels his stomach knot a little.

“Sure,” Jack says, trying to ignore the feeling.

“I know you like public affection, and I’m trying, I really am… but it’s just a bit  _ much _ ,” Ianto says, he looks guilty and Jack reaches to stroke his side in slow, smooth movements.

“I know. I don’t want you to ever feel uncomfortable, so if I do anything - you have to tell me, okay?” Jack says.

Ianto nods and there’s a little more of a genuine smile on his face.

“Now get back down here, you’re letting a draft in under the sheets.” Jack says with a chuckle, gathering Ianto in his arms and pulling him close.

Laughing quietly, Ianto allows himself to be hugged. They shift so Jack’s on his side holding Ianto close, and it doesn’t take long for them both to drift off to sleep.

_ fin _

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments fuel me to write more! And hopefully the next one might be more substantial!
> 
> sherlockpond.tumblr.com
> 
> Keep safe!


End file.
